RZB-12 Heavy Fighter
· Manufacturer: Rinzler-Zetta Shipyards · Model: Heavy Starfighter · Affiliation: Shrouded Republic · Production: Minor · Material: '''Alusteel, Duranium, Matrix Armour '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS · Classification: Ground Assault Heavy Fighter/Bomber · Length: 22 metres · Width: 18 metres · Height: 3 metres · Armament: High · 4x Plasma Missile launchers · 2x Light Laser Turrets · 2x Concussion Missile Launchers · 2x Proton Bomb Bays · Defenses: Moderate · Military Grade shielding · Alusteel hull · Duranium Armor · Squadron Count: 6 Ships · Maneuverability Rating: Low · Speed Rating: Low · Hyperdrive Class: 1''' '''SPECIAL FEATURES TARGETING: Targeting Synchronizer -Allows shared target locks, intel. Provides better coordination between squadrons. Advanced Targeting Computer MODIFICATIONS: 2-Pilot Cockpit Expanded Ammunition Bays External Cameras -When synchronized with the pilot’s helmet allow the pilots to see all around them, negating any potential blind spots Pilot Helmets with built in HUDs and Camera Synchronization AUTOMATIZATION: Back-up Droid Control Brain (in case one of the pilots ceases functioning) PROPULSION: Ion Drives 4x Pw-702 Ion Maneuvering jets GBp-629 Hyperdrive ENVIRONMENTAL SYSTEMS: Inertial Dampener Cockpit Ejection System Navigation Computer Strengths: · Advanced Targeting Computer: Allows for rapid Lock-Ons. · Targeting Synchronizer: Allows better coordination between squadron members and other ships equipped with such technology. Once a ship equipped with this locks on it can share the target lock with nearby ships. · Expanded Ammunition Bays: Allow the ships to operate longer without needing to reload. · 2 Pilots: Each pilot controls half of the ships functions, making it easier to control the vessel and realize it’s full potential in high stress situations Weaknesses: · Slow: This ship is slow for it’s size class · Sluggish: This ship isn’t that maneuverable · Weak Droid Brain: If one of the pilots ceases functioning a droid brain takes control in his place, but due to there not being much space on the ship, it is one with weak processing power, and, as such it is impossible to even compare it’s skill to that of a trained pilot. * Flaming Furball of Death!: The expanded ammunition bays, though well protected, if hit will cause one big explosion that posses the potential to wipe out the entire ship and the one near it. '''Description: '''The heavy member of the RZ-12 series of starfighters, this ship is built for bomber and ground attack roles. Like the other RZ-12 series ships, it features a 2 pilot cockpit and targeting synchronizer systems. It is capable of operating deep in enemy space without the need to refuel or restock on consumables, though it’s ammunition, albeit plentiful, is not infinite, so once it fires all of it’s ordnance will be forced to return to a carrier or a restocking station. The ship has 2 light laser turrets, one on the ventral and one on the dorsal side of the ship. One of the turrets is controlled by the second pilot, while the other is controlled by the ship’s droid brain. The pilot may switch to the other turret at any time and the droid will take control of the other unit. These starfighters usually operate inn squadrons of six with fighter cover but they are capable of holding off a couple of fighters on their own, provided the pilots are skilled enough. If at any moment one of the pilots ceases functioning, the droid brain will take control in his place. The starfighter is relatively large when compared to the usual sizes of starfighters in the galaxy, yet it still maintains somewhat of a narrow attack profile with its aggresive delta shape.The maneuvering jets are positioned on the tail glaps located on the edges of the delta at the very back of the ship and just below the cockpit up front. This allows for faster turning rates than The ship would posses if the jets were positioned nearby like on the scythe squadrons small TIE/ln units. The plasma missile launchers are usually folded into the delta wings and are deployed along with the rest of the weapons when the ship moves into attack position. The targeting synchronizer also provides an advantage in hit and run bombing raids as it allows the squadron to send a droid scout ship ahead to lock onto multiple targets. The droid fighter will then synchronize it's targeting computer with that of the bombers, providing them with intel,coordinates and target-locks onto enemy structures.These ships also feature state of the art visual aid technology, synchronizing cameras positioned around the ship's hull with the pilots HUD,providing him with vision all around the craft, countering all blind spots on the ship.. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/rzb-12-heavy-fighter.97249 Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Starfighters